Angel Beats! - The Bitter-Sweet Road to Heaven
by SoulGeass728
Summary: This is the story of what happened between the events of the end of episode 12 before Yurippe could wake up. This story mostly plays off of the anime, but refers to some events in the manga. I do not own Angel Beats! or any of the characters in this story. Please support the official release.
1. Waiting for the Rescue

"The shadows are gone." Said Hinata into a communicator. "Hello? Yurippe?" He continued. "Oh no. Otonashi, Kanade. I'm not getting anything back from her." Otonashi got a look of concern on his face and quickly swiped the device from Hinata. "Yurippe! Are you there?" He shouted, but he still got no response. "This isn't good. We need to go get her." Hinata said concerned. "But where is she?" Kanade walked forward, leading the way. The others followed and came to a door that was locked. "I got it." Said Hinata as he came over and smashed the handle off the door with the butt of his gun.

The door swung open and there was Yurippe. She was laying on the ground unconscious. "Let's call for some help getting her out of here." Said Hinata as he picked up his communicator again. As he sent out a message he got a response from someone unusual. "Yurippe's hurt? But the shadows have gone away. They shouldn't be affecting her." Hinata thought for a moment and then spoke back into it. "Takamatsu? Is that you? I thought you were turned into an NPC!" He shouted in disbelief. "Well, I suppose that when Yurippe stopped the shadows, the shadows stopped clouding my soul. I can't explain it any other way." Hinata looked over to Otonashi, who was smiling.

Another voice came over the communicator. "We'll be right there to help you out guys." Said Matsushita over the speaker. "Thanks." Hinata said. They sat there and talked as it was all they could really do while they waited. "So, what's our plans after this is all done?" Asked Otonashi. Hinata shrugged. "I don't know. See what Yurippe does. I need to meet with Yui, but I have a feeling she's already waiting for me on the other side. So I'll stay if she wants me too for a little longer." Otonashi smiled. "You're a great friend Hinata." Hinata looked at him and smiled. After that he looked over to Kanade, who was silent. "Hey." He said. "I'm really sorry for all the trouble we've been causing you Kanade." She looked at him. "It's fine." He looked confused. "Just like that, it's okay?" He asked.

Above ground there was a rescue party searching for them. "Hm? What are you all doing?" Said Noda as he walked back into the SSS room. "We're all searching for Hinata and Otonashi." Said Fujimaki. Noda huffed and walked into the room. Before he could close the door Ooyama chimed in. "They're with Yurippe. Apparently she's not awake or something." Noda rushed back out into the doorway. "What?" He asked angrily. "If Otonashi or that moron Hideki so much as tough Yurippe…" He stopped. "Where are they?" He asked even more angry. "They went down into the old guild." Said Fujimaki. Before they knew it Noda was heading toward another trap door he had made. He proceeded to smash it in with his trusty halberd and jump in through the hole.

As he ran through the cave he remembered meeting Yurippe down there. This was where they all fought the underground boss, now known as Shiina, for the first time. "Yurippe!" He called out as he continued running. "Did you hear something?" Asked Hinata. "Like what?" Otonashi asked. There was a knock on the door. The door then came open and Naoi leaned into it "Otonashi, I thought I would come and see if you were alright." Otonashi nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But we aren't leaving until the rest get here to help get Yurippe out safely." Naoi looked at Hinata but came in anyway sitting next to Otonashi. "So Kanade, what is it you want to do after we get out of here?" Kanade thought for a moment. "I want to graduate." Hinata looked at her. "Yes, graduate." Said Naoi, as he continued his degrading remark. "You know, that thing that smart people do to get out of school." Hinata got angry. "I'm aware of what it is!" He shouted before looking to Kanade. "I meant, why do you just want to graduate?" Kanade looked at them as they fought and then replied when asked. "I've never had one." Otonashi looked at her saddened. "I wanted to, but I ended up here before I was able to."

After a few minutes they all decided to set up a graduation ceremony for the SSS members. Giving everyone a different achievement in their diplomas. Hinata smiled as they went over plans. "Maybe that can be when everyone all moves on." Otonashi said. Kanade nodded. Then she did something that he hadn't seen her do the entire time he had been there. Hinata saw it too. "Kanade… you're smiling." She nodded. "I'm happy." Otonashi smiled with her.

At that instant Noda broke down the already unlocked door. Shortly followed by a group of other SSS members. "Yurippe, is she okay?" Hinata nodded. "She's fine, she just wore herself out in that last firth I think." Noda looked around at all the broken monitors around him and then back to her. "I'll carry her back up." He said. Then he looked around and walked toward Otonashi raising his halberd into the air. Otonashi braced himself for another beating from him. Noda held out the massive axe. "Hold this for me." He said in an unsure tone. Otonashi stared at him and then the weapon and then back to him. "Otonashi, take it or I shove it through you." He took it. "Okay, okay." Noda put Yurippe onto his back and began walking to the surface. Everyone else followed and Otonashi finally realized just how strong Noda must have been to always be carrying this massive medieval weapon with him. Once in the infirmary, they put Yurippe into a bed. Otonashi, Hinata, and Naoi explained their plan for a graduation ceremony. Kanade smiling behind Otonashi all the time they discussed it.


	2. Planning Their Graduation

Chapter 2: Planning Their Graduation

After everyone got Yurippe back to the infirmary, the entire SSS was just standing around watching her. "It's kind of strange to see her not giving orders." Said Fujimaki to break the silence. Hinata, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, smiled. "I guess so. She deserves a good rest though." Noda who was standing behind and to the right of Hinata, nodded as he slung his halberd over his shoulder. "I only wish I would have been of more use to her." Someone shoved some hospital clothes in his face and he gave a confused look. "What's this?" Hinata pushed them into his chest, forcing him to grab them. "You said you want to be of use. Maybe you can change her clothes for her." Noda's eyes widened in anger. "What the hell makes you think I should do it?" Hinata shrugged. "Well, somebody's got to go it." He smirked. "But I'm sure you might enjoy it." Noda was now red with anger and embarrassment. "What kind of man do you think I am?" He looked at Yuri. "Fine, I'll do it, but the rest of you get the hell out of here. If I catch any of you peeking I'll fucking end you." Hinata nodded. "Yeah, yeah noise, noise." He said as he led everyone out of the room.

Otonashi came over to him. "Noda, I know we've had our differences. But-" Noda cut him off, but didn't even turn to face him. "Otonashi. If you're going to try to give me some heart-filled speech then spare me." He was confused as to why Noda was saying this. "I don't need anyone's sympathy or their friendship. The only thing that matters is the safety of Yurippe." Otonashi nodded. "I understand." Noda shook his head. "You don't. You, Otonashi, are the protagonist. The main character. Ever since you showed up here, everything has strangely revolved around you. Some of the members even follow you just as much as Yurippe." Otonashi nodded at this as well. "It is strange, I'll say that." Noda continued. "I am only a side character in this game we've been playing. And a side character can never be the hero. So spare me your heart-filling speech. Besides, I've already chosen to move on." Otonashi respected Noda's wishes and left. He thought that he would run a few errands before heading to the SSS room.

Everyone met up in the old SSS room, for the first time ever without Yurippe being there. The last one to come back was Noda, whose face was red as a tomato. "Did you enjoy changing your beloved's clothes?" Asked Hinata mockingly. Noda glared at him, immediately losing his red glow. "It's not like I saw anything. I had my eyes closed." He said. Hinata chuckled. "Yeah, sure you did." Noda held his halberd tighter. "Are you looking for a fight?" Otonashi walked in the doors and smiled. "Well everyone seems to be here." Hinata nodded. "We were just teasing Romeo here about how he had to change Yurippe out of her clothes." Noda gripped the halberd tightly again and turned toward Hinata. "I already said that I didn't see anything!" Hinata chuckled again "Alright, alright. So Otonashi, why don't we explain the plan?" Otonashi nodded. "Alright, so has everyone decided if they're staying or if they'll be leaving this place for good?" Everyone nodded. Naoi walked in front of Yuri's desk. "Alright then, if you would all step up, I will help every single one of you." His eyes began to glow red as he grinned. Hinata pushed him down and held him there with his right foot. "We already told you, we aren't doing that." He looked at Yuzuru and nodded, signaling that he can start explaining it.

Otonashi explained his plan for a graduation ceremony for the SSS members. "Why should we put on a grand ceremony like that if we're only staying for it for maybe 20 more minutes after." Asked Fujimaki. Hinata stepped over. "Because in our lives we never got to graduate. Graduation in life is like the doorway to your new life. So that's what it will be for us." The door opened and everyone turned to look thinking it would be Yuri. "Angel?" Even the walls of the room expressed its surprise. Otonashi smiled. "Kanade is going to be helping us with decorating the ceremony." Otonashi said with a smile. "Why would we trust her? She's the enemy!" Exclaimed Noda. "So shallow minded." Shiina said, still in her corner. Hinata walked over to Noda. "Just so you know Kanade here actually saved Yurippe from the shadows. You should be thanking her." Noda looked over to Kanade and looked away, not wanting to admit his embarrassment or thankfulness.

After the scene of the room calmed down everyone finally agreed to put on a graduation ceremony. "Alright, but someone has to hand out diplomas. And I highly doubt any teachers would help us." Takamatsu said fixing his glasses. "Maybe if we ask really nicely.." Ooyama said before trailing off with his words. "Hey, sexy lady!" Shouted TK in the corner of the room. "I think we should have someone on the inside do it." Said Matsushita. Hinata looked up in thought. "But what idiot would go up and present everyone with diplomas and…" Hinata looked around the room. "I guess the moron who said it huh?" He just knew that if Yui were there she would have nodded with a large, arrogant smile on her face. The thought seemed to calm him this time but at the same time made him sad that she wasn't there to help them. Otonashi patted him on the back. "Don't worry. You'll be seeing Yui soon." He said with a smile. Hinata returned the smile and nodded.

Everyone was broken up into groups to help assemble everything. As a joke Fujimaki got a bald cap, false mustache, and glasses that they said Hinata _had_ to wear on the stage as he called everyone's names. Kanade got to work on trying to write the SSS anthem. She lay on the ground humming a cheerful tune as she wrote. "She looks like a little kid coloring in her coloring book." Otonashi thought. He, of course, was in charge of the entire thing, with Naoi following him like a lost puppy the whole time. Noda seemed to be very much into the ceremony. He was directing people on what to do and where to go. "Wow, Noda. Honestly, I never thought we'd see actual team work from you." Hinata said as he approached him holding buckets of paint. "Someone has to keep these morons on schedule." Hinata smiled. "It's really nice to see you helping out with-" "Get to work!" Noda shouted through a megaphone at him, cutting his words off. Otonashi smiled and continued to observe everyone. "Otonashi-san." A quiet voice came from behind him. Otonashi turned to see a blond-haired girl. "Yusa? I thought you would have moved on by now." Yusa just stared forward at him. "I am here because I would like to assist in the making of this ceremony." Otonashi stared at her. "Well, maybe you can help keep everyone on task." Yusa stared at him. "Or… you could maybe help Kanade with the song?" She continued to stare silently. Otonashi sighed. "Not very talkative are you?"


End file.
